


Bedtime Story

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Kurtbastian Smut Stories [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt can't sleep. Sebastian helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

_Can't sleep. Too much thinking. Frowny face._

Sebastian stared at the message that had just popped up on his Twitter.

Kurt didn't know he was following him, he'd made sure of that, so he couldn't be blocked and Sebastian loved to get little insights on Kurt's day this way.

He rarely commented on them, though. He just wanted to see what was up with Kurt.

Especially now, so short after the "Big Klaine War" as Nick had called it. Blaine had apparently broken up with Kurt only a few days prior and Sebastian still wasn't sure why exactly – just that it was apparently bad enough to send Kurt in a frenzy of shopping and indulging in ice cream, if his Twitter was anything to go by.

And now this. Insomnia.

Sebastian sat back and pondered about his actions. Normally he'd ignore Kurt's post, but tonight…

Without really thinking about it he grabbed his phone, settled on the bed and dialed.

* * *

Kurt was lying on his bed, sighing and trying to will sleep to come.

He had posted his message on Twitter and was since then only tossing and turning on the bed, trying to finally fall asleep.

His head was full of Blaine, as it was always nowadays. Surprisingly, he wasn't really devastated about the break up, more… angry. Santana said he'd found "his Bitch again", because he was actually offended that Blaine broke up with him, apparently not finding him good enough.

Kurt sighed again and then flinched when his phone started to ring.

He quickly grabbed it and started at the unknown number for a moment before picking up.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt took the phone away from his ear and stared at the number again – still unknown – before putting it back to his ear.

" _Sebastian_?"

A low chuckle sounded through his phone and Kurt closed his eyes for a second.

"Yeah, it's me. Nice to know you recognize my voice."

Kurt scoffed. "It's disturbing enough to memorize," he countered. "Why do you have my number?"

"Got it from Nick," Sebastian answered and Kurt thought he'd hear him rustle around – apparently trying to find a more comfortable position. "So, Kurt. What's up? Can't sleep?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?" he asked, feeling suspicious.

Another chuckle. "I have my ways… Want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

Kurt couldn't believe it. "What the hell are you playing at, Smythe?" he spat. "You gonna gloat because you finally got Blaine?"

* * *

Sebastian frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not with Blaine."

There was another scoff on Kurt's end. "Please. He comes to me, all teary eyed, apologizing for cheating on me and falling in love with someone else… Don't tell me it's not you."

Sebastian was taken aback. _That's_ what happened? He'd never have guessed.

"Well, it's not," he assured Kurt. "I'd no idea. I just heard that you guys broke up, but I haven't seen Blaine in weeks. Lost interest."

There was silence on the other side of the phone for a moment and Sebastian suddenly worried that Kurt might hang up. "Kurt?" he asked.

"Whatever," Kurt answered, sounding tired. "I don't care either way… I'm beat, Sebastian. Just… let me sleep, okay?"

Sebastian lifted himself up a bit, slightly panicking. "No, wait," he exclaimed. "Uhm… come on. I know you can't sleep. You're overthinking the whole thing… Let me help you out."

* * *

Again, Kurt had to stare at his phone. Help him out? How?

"What are you talking about?" he asked reluctantely, not sure if he really wanted to know.

He could practically _hear_ Sebastian smile. "Let me tell you a story," he said again and Kurt groaned. To his own surprise he agreed, however.

"Okay then," he sighed and settled under his covers. "Tell me a story, Sebastian."

* * *

Sebastian took a deep breath, resting against his headboard. He had this one chance – he had to play his cards right.

He had to make Kurt believe him.

"Once upon a time," he started slowly, not reacting to Kurt's snort at the beginning, "there lived a boy. He was a selfish, arrogant kid, who'd never learnt that there could be something he couldn't own. He took whatever he wanted, no matter the consequences."

"Sharing life stories, are we, Sebastian?" Kurt teased and Sebastian scowled. "Shut up and let me talk," he scolded Kurt who laughed but didn't answer.

"Well, anyway," Sebastian continued. "One day the boy met another boy. He had heard so much about him that when he first saw him, all he could think about was how much he wanted him. Just so he could call him his. But the other boy already had someone and it proved impossible for our boy to get his way for once.

So our boy decided to watch the couple. Maybe he'd find a way to make things work in his favor. But while he did that, he started to notice other things. Things about the boyfriend."

Sebastian stopped, listening to Kurt breathe for a moment, to make sure he was still there.

* * *

Kurt was listening intentely, his eyes wide. He knew that Sebastian was talking about himself, of course, and Blaine… but what else would he say?

"What kind of things?" he asked quietly, wanting Sebastian to continue the story.

* * *

Sebastian smiled even though he knew Kurt couldn't see him.

"His eyes," he said slowly. "The most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. He could never decide which color they were, they were always changing so much. Then there were his lips… A perfect shape, seemingly curling around every insult and spiting remark our boy had to hear from him. And, oh, how much he loved to see the pale, flawless skin…"

Sebastian stopped again, listening to Kurt's breathing. "I love your skin," he added quietly. "You're so pale, I just want to bite you, mark you all over… You'd look even more beautiful."

* * *

Kurt's breath hitched. His face was on fire and with a little gasp he noticed that his hand was rubbing his own chest.

"W-what are you talking about?" he stammered, waiting for Sebastian to laugh and tell him it was just a stupid joke.

But Sebastian did neither. "I heard so much about Blaine, when I first met him I wanted him mostly because of his fame," he said. "And yes, I admit, I found him cute and handsome. And when I first saw you… well. Let's just say I was blinded to see you, really."

Kurt shook his head. "Now I know you're kidding me," he scoffed. "You can't really say –"

"That you're hotter than Blaine?" Sebastian interrupted him. "Of course I can. I do. You are. You have fire, Kurt, passion. I can see it in your eyes whenever you look at me, hear it whenever you talk to me. It makes me so hot, just thinking about your voice…"

A little whimper escaped Kurt and he clapped a hand over his mouth, horrified.

Sebastian had heard him, apparently. "I don't know why you can't believe me," he continued. "You're so beautiful, Kurt. Hot and sexy. The way you hold your head high, believing in your dreams and that you'll leave Lima creates an air about you… Which just draws me in."

Kurt whimpered again and this time he didn't cover it up.

* * *

Sebastian had started to breath quicker and his hand not holding the phone was drawing lazy circles on his chest, grazing his nipples every now and then.

"Your outfits… Just imagining the time it would take to peel off all your layers makes me hard… I'd worship every little sign of skin I'd reach, bite it, suck at it… I'm sure, when you blush, it takes over your whole body, am I right? God, I want to see it… Your pale skin just flushing up because of me… Because you love what I'm doing to you…"

He heard Kurt panting and closed his eyes, his hands moving faster over his chest, tweaking and pinching one of his nipples.

"I'd leave marks all over you… on your neck, your collarbone, your shoulder, your chest… You wouldn't be able to cover all of them up, every one would see that you're taken – that you have someone who wants you for himself."

Sebastian took a deep breath when he heard Kurt moan quietly. "I'd make you mine," he said, voice wavering. "And everyone should see it."

* * *

Kurt was writhing on the bed.

He didn't care how much Sebastian could hear, he couldn't control his breathing any longer.

His hand was tracing his chest under his shirt, touching the places Sebastian talked about, putting pressure on them as if he could feel the marks the other boy mentioned.

He was already half hard from just the voice in his ear, the words that made him feel desired – not unloved and boring, as he'd thought of himself after the break up with Blaine.

A small part of him wondered why it was _Sebastian_ that made him feel like this – but mostly, he didn't care.

He just wanted _more_.

"D-don't stop," he whimpered. "Please, Sebastian… Tell me more."

* * *

Sebastian breathed in sharply, partly because he had just tweaked his nipple especially hard, but mostly because of the request.

"Kurt," he groaned. "I'd… I'd lick down your chest… and then over your nipple, while I tease the other with my hand… I want to make them hard so much… I'd suck and bite on one and then switch, doing the same with the other… Until you're just moaning and panting underneath me. I-I wouldn't touch you anywhere else… Just your chest, mark you even more… Until you beg me to go farther. Would you do that, Kurt? Would you ask me to touch you more?"

Kurt cried out a bit, his one hand still pinching his nipple while the other shuffled his pants off before touching his throbbing cock. He was so hard already, and leaking. Sebastian's words sent shivers down his spine and made him ache for more. For another touch, different than his own.

"Yes," he groaned. "God, yes… Sebastian, please… I want… Want you to touch me more. Want you to… To jerk me off…"

He was moaning again. "Ah, fuck, Seb…"

Sebastian moaned loudly when he heard Kurt's answer.

"I want to touch you so much, Kurt," he gasped. "Want to see your cock… Want to know if it's like I imagined… Just as beautiful as the rest of you…"

He swallowed, putting his phone on speaker and finally – _finally_ – moving his other hand down, reaching into his boxers. He shuddered and hissed when he touched his cock, knowing he wouldn't last long.

"I'd jerk you slowly… Would move further down your body… Until I can lick you, taste you – God, I'm sure you taste amazing."

Kurt was whining on the other hand and the sound bounced through the room, making Sebastian's hips twitch and buck up against his hand.

"I'd suck you off so hard… Swallow all of you down, moving my tongue as much as I could… I'd let you push up your hips, deep-throating you. God, I want to suck you so bad, Kurt… Want to taste all of you… Want you to come down my throat, Kurt. Want to drink up everything you can give me…"

* * *

Kurt screamed as he came, mentally thrusting into Sebastian's mouth while he jerked himself fast.

"Oh! Fuck, shit, Sebastian… _fuck_ ," he sobbed, not worrying who might hear him. His mind was blank, his eyes filled with static – and the unmistakable cry from the other end of the other line.

Sebastian had come, too, shortly after him, with a broken cry of his, Kurt's, name.

He had screamed _his_ name, not Blaine's, not even a profanity. Just his name.

Kurt took a shuddery breath and reached for some tissues, not sure what to say. He felt boneless after his orgasm and his eyes dropped.

Suddenly he chuckled. "You're good with bedtime stories," he said, smiling widely. "I definitely feel tired now."

* * *

Sebastian laughed and licked at his hand slowly, cleaning it.

"Told you I could help you out," he answered, suddenly nervous. "Uh, Kurt… I -"

Kurt interrupted him. "Don't ruin it, Smythe," he ordered. "This was… amazing." He chuckled again. "Thank you."

Sebastian grinned. "You're welcome," he said and hoped that Kurt noticed that he meant more than just the normal phrase.

Kurt hummed a bit, sounding sleepy. "I think I'm gonna sleep now," he said. "Uhm… talk to you later?"

Sebastian nodded and then remembered something. He smirked. "Yeah… I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Kurt's eyes shot open again. "Tomorrow? What do you – Oh, shit."

He remembered. Jeff's birthday party. He'd promised to be there and help with the food. And only after that had Jeff told him that Sebastian had the same task.

He blushed heavily, imagining seeing the other boy in just a few hours.

Sebastian chuckled in his ear and his blush deepened. "Can't wait to share some kitchen-time with you, Kurt," Sebastian said. "Hot dreams, Gorgeous."

He hang up and Kurt stared at his phone, feeling hot and still blissfully tired.

He was _so_ screwed.


End file.
